Back to December
by haifus itis Vanilla 2
Summary: This is the continues of the story 'I've Gotta Go My Own Way' from haifus itis Vanilla. Read that one first if you want to know what happens before this.


Well, this story I made special for my bff birthday. And you guys know her as 'sweet childish angel'. I call her sugar. This is for you sugar-chan! Happy birthday!

**Back To December** :

After years Burn and Gazelle broke up because of Rean, they follow their own way to keep living. And all the orphans already working and they have their own house. Yes, since the duo broke up, Burn couldn't take it anymore. He misses Gazelle for a long time and really wants to see her. He always wonder, who is Gazelle now? An actress? A teacher? A doctor? A nurse? Or something. That was the first December night. Then the cold came, the dark days  
when fear crept into Burn's mind. He can't sleep that night.

So, he wakes up and takes his jacket. He wears it and walk out of his house. He stand in front of his house's door and look at the dark sky. It's still snowing since morning. Then, he looks at his red watch. It's still eight pm though. So, he lift his feet and walks to Kitanomaru National Garden in Tokyo. Not thinking of using his spot car that night. When he reaches there, he saw couples and families walking together. He's the only one who is alone. Then, he saw a bench and a person sits on it alone. It's looks like a girl.

He walks to the bench and sits beside the girl. He leans his body to the bench. Then the girl who just sits still from the beginning, start to move. She lift her head and looks at the boy besides her. She widen her eyes seeing the boy. She recognize him. "Burn?"

Burn looks at her with a weird face "you know my nickname?" he asked

The girl takes off her hat that making her show the blue hair of hers. "It's me. Gazelle"

Gazelle don't know how much Burn misses her. "So?" Burn asks

"I'm so glad to see you .How's life, tell me how's the orphans? I haven't seen them in a while." Gazelle starts.

"I've been good, busier than ever. Gran's marrying Ulvida. This and that" he stops then continue "So? what about you?" he asks while looking at those eyes he misses.

"So this is me swallowing my pride, sitting in front of you" answers gazelle.

"No, I mean who are you know?" Again Burn asks.

Gazelle gigles a little "I'm a Doctor, no more no less"

"Yeah…. I'm a director in an office. That's all" said Burn. "Wanna take a walk?" he asks while getting up. Gazelle just smile and walks beside him.

"Burn" Gazelle starts again after a pregnant silent between them. "I'm sorry…because when your birthday passed I didn't call."

Looking at the sad face of his ex-girlfriend, he covers everything "Neh…I'm not into birthday anymore. Beside, I also didn't call you right?"

Gazelle walks slowly than Burn. Then, she said "I'm sorry…..because when You gave me roses and I left them there to die".

"Just forget about that" said Burn hoping Gazelle could feel comfortable a little.

Then, Burn walks with his hand behind his head in front of Gazelle. The blue haired girl looks at her ex-lover. She haven't sleep in peace the days after she left Burn. She thinks if she follows Luca, she will get some freedom but no, all she got is missing Burn by her side. Now, she realize what she had when Burn was hers.

Then, Burn let down his hand, one in his pocket and another just let go. Gazelle looks at the hand that Burn let go. She walks nearer to Burn and about to touch his hand. But before that happened, Burn put his hand into his pocket. "Umm… Burn…" called Gazelle.

"Yes?" asked Burn when he turns to Gazelle.

Gazelle lower down her head and say "I'm sorry for that night…You gave me all your love …and all I gave you was goodbye" Burn just remain quiet. "You know… I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile… so good to me, so right…. And how you held me in your arms that September night, and when the first time you ever saw me cry" she stops and wipe her tears "Maybe this is wishful thinking, Probably mindless dreaming .If we loved again I swear I'd love you right .I'd go back in time and change it but I can't .So if the chain is on your door, I understand…" She covers her face with her hands while sobbing.

The red haired takes the blue haired girl's hand and pull her into a hug. The ice elements girl could once feel the warm of Burn's hug. "I miss you too." Said Burn. Then he lets go of the hug. He holds Gazelle's shoulder and looks into her eyes "So, what do you say?" asks Burn. _"I wish to propose you know but…I don't have any rings"_ sad Burn in his mind.

"What do you mean?" ask Gazelle.

"Wanna starts it over. Once more? Second chance?" asked Burn to the girl.

Gazelle hugs Burn because she really wants it. She wants Burn back. She wants to stay in his arm. Once more and don't want to let him go. No, she won't waste her time with Burn anymore. "I want to be with you. I wanna marry you Gazelle. I'm sorry I don't have ring to give. But I'll buy it soon. Please say yes" asks Burn. "Yes" answers Gazelle.


End file.
